Shudder
by freya.reed
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Texas on business when they hear of a girl who is surrounded by death, and at the head of supernatural happenings within the area. They soon come to find that the girl is actually a supernatural oddity, bound to the protection of angels, including Castiel. As they try to figure out more and more about the girl, the more things become complicated. Sam OC/Dean OC.
1. Chapter 1

_She's beautiful_, he thought to himself as he stared across the Texas bar. The way she smiled and beamed as she looked at what seemed like the love of her life. Chugging back a swig of whiskey, Dean Winchester tried to forget Lisa, and the life he could have had with her and her son, Ben. _They forgot me,_ he thought. _It's for the best._

"Hey, I've found something." Dean looked up to see Sam, his baby brother who came in from their hotel, which was just across the street from the bar.

"Yeah? Lay it on me, Sammy." He replied tiredly.

"This town and surrounding areas have had a lot of activity, but within a week or so of every disturbance, it seems to end." This caused Dean to raise his brow in curiosity.

"Yeah? Then what happens?"

"Get this," Sam started.

"After a week, whatever seems to be haunting people just disappears, and then something stronger, and surprisingly more evil appears. It all comes down to these few people. It seemed to start shortly after…" Sammy continued, but Dean's mind trailed off. He was more focused on the girl with the diamond ring on her finger, and the man who had his arm wrapped around her broad shoulders. She was small and petite, but she had quite a few curves.

"Dean, are you paying attention? Dean?" Sammy brought his older brother back into reality, and Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, it happened after the death of a local student."

"Exactly. Now, he was connected to a girl, and she was even at the scene where he was found. In fact, I think that girl is here right now." Sammy turned to look behind him, and nodded as he pointed towards the girl with the diamond ring on her finger, a mans' arm around her broad shoulders, and with all the curves in the right places.

"Her? What's the big deal with some new bride?" Dean was definitely curious now.

"I don't know, Dean. But what I do know is that her name is Allyson Cowen, and the guy she is with is named—" Once again Dean's mind trailed off, and went back towards the thought of the girl. She seemed so happy, living her life and preparing for marriage. He wished he could figure out what it was like to be on the receiving end of that, but he knew it wasn't meant for him.

— — — — — — —

After the engagement party at the bar, Allyson couldn't help but want to crawl into the comforts of her bed, but the voices kept her awake. They always did, simply because when they beckoned her, they refused to quiet down until she helped them. She had to help them, she was okay with that now—but she hated it with a passion. Being the only person who could withstand the troubles of demonic and angelic activity within her life, she was left with the burden of setting spirits free from the shackles that held them down. Of course, this left her in quite a bit of danger. She knew it the moment her best friend was killed, and she was left unscathed. It was demons, they hated her—they wanted her dead, but if she could help them they'd reconsider her death for a moment, and nothing less.

The short brunette got out of her bed, and tried to steady herself as the alcohol in her system from earlier in the night caused her to sway to and fro. Once she knew she was alright, she tried her best to focus on the spirits of importance. They all had a sort of number that kept them in line. She could tell who was ready for her and when, and she refused to care for the spirits who cut in line. She'd always tell them, "It's not your turn, you're not ready. Not yet."

Allyson turned on the lamp, and hoped it would alleviate her fears of the faces in the dark. But of course, it just proved to her that there were no evil faces, but she could still sense them lurking about in her room.

"You are sickening," She whispered as she rubbed her eye, causing her makeup to smear.

"I don't have time for this, I really don't. I'm human, I'm only human." She tried to tell them that, but they had other beliefs.

_"__You don't look so human to me," _She could hear the sneering voice of yet another demon in her head. It just annoyed her.

"If I'm not human, then what am I?" She asked to no one in particular. Soon chill bumps begin to rise across her pale skin, and she knew there was an angel in the room.

"Toni," She whispered. Toni, short for Antoinette was her angel guide.

"Hello, my dearest." She turned and was able to see the figure of Toni, but like always, wasn't able to see distinguishable features. While this could pose as a danger for her, she had a sense of who was who in the spiritual world. They called her certain names in a certain voice, and even demons couldn't mimic them correctly.

"Free him, I'm afraid he is running short on his temper." Allyson shook her head and stood up.

"Why should I? Why was I chosen for this? I'm human, I'm—" She heard screams from down below, and her adrenaline began to pump quickly through her veins. She moved quickly down the hall, and ran down the stairs as swiftly as she could.

"Mom? Dad? Andrew?" Andrew was her fiancé, who often stayed in the downstairs foyer on nights like this. A chilled and horrible feeling ran down her spine.

"No, no, no. They aren't dead, it was just a prank Cece pulled," Cece was her youngest sister. She was fourteen, and often times pulled pranks in the middle of the night. She turned into the foyer, where it was dark and the TV played nothing but white noise. She shakily reached for the light switch, and as she turned the light on, she crumpled onto her knees, sobbing horribly. Her family, new and old, they were dead. All of them had a Chelsea Grin, and had their hearts ripped out of their chests.

She thought she could handle this, being responsible for angry spirits, but she was wrong. She couldn't handle it. She was still learning, still growing—she couldn't be responsible for the dead, nor the living.

— — — — — — —

Sam woke abruptly when he heard the blaring sounds of sirens pass by their motel. This town was small, and it was hard to not notice when the police squad were going somewhere.

"Dean, Dean wake up. I think something happened." Dean was face down in his pillow, drooling like a child. This made Sam shake his head, and he shoved him roughly to wake him up before grabbing his boots, and putting them on his large feet.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean replied, wiping the saliva off of his face, and sitting up. Dean looked at the alarm clock and was ready to remind Sam of the time, but he interrupted him.

"I know what time it is, we got to go as Feds and check out this Allyson girl," This seemed to make Dean perk up, as he rushed to get on his fed disguise and grab his badge. Sam did the same, and they went out to the Impala and drove in the direction the police had, following behind some last minute responders.

When they arrived to the scene they noticed they were at a Ranch, one with a mansion like house in the background. The police had put up lights in the fields, and the house was lit up from the outside in.

The Winchester brothers approached the "Do Not Cross" tape as they so often did, flashed their badges, and managed to cross the barrier without any trouble. When they came up to the wrap-around-porch they saw the girl, Allyson Cowen. She was cowering in a woolen blanket, and her pajamas. Her face appeared cold, yet focused.

"Allyson Cowen?" Sam asked softly.

"That's me," She replied as she looked up. Her blue eyes were puffed up and red, mostly from the crying.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Allyson squinted her eyes at Sam, causing him to grow nervous. She looked to Dean next, and smirked.

"You're not asking me any questions. I've had enough questions from men in uniform to last me a lifetime. Good night," She stood up, and passed right by them to re-enter the house, only to be stopped by the exiting of Medical Examiners, pushing gurneys with the body bags that contained her family, and her fiancé.

"How am I going to tell our friends, his family—" She whispered. She shook her head, as if she was at a wits end.

"You must have a lot of questions, but so do I. Come back when I have answers to give." Once the area was cleared, she went back inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Do you think she knew?" Sam asked to Dean.

"Knew what?" Dean looked to his brother, and they both shrugged, and went back to seek consul from the other officers. Sam found the detective in charge, and was able to get a lot of information about the girl, and her past from up to recently.

"So, she's never been a bother until recently?" He asked, trying to piece everything together.

"She's been the light at the end of everyone's tunnel. Her whole family was, in fact. They're pretty well known around the area, they do amazing things for the community. Allyson has always been known for her charitable attitude, and she has never mingled with the wrong sort before."

"And now?" Sam recounted.

"Well, as far as things check out, she still hasn't. Everyone she knows was well loved, well respected. We're still trying to figure out if this is all her, or if it's just something we're missing."

"So, you don't think that Allyson is capable of doing this to her family, her friends?" Sam was curious as to what the officer thought, but all he did was shake his head.

"I know Allyson pretty well, I don't think she is. No, I know she isn't capable of murder. But, I think there's something wrong with her, I mean aside from the obvious grieving. I think there's something going on inside that we can't see." After thanking the officer, everyone seemed to disperse. Sam went up to Dean and suggested they stick around to check things out. They did, until the sun rose.

"I don't think anything is happening today," Dean mentioned, right before their friendly angel Castiel showed up.

"Cas!" Dean shouted into the air, and when Cas looked towards Deans voice, he seemed surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Castiel asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Was Sam's response.

"I'm here on business."

"So are we—wait, on business? With that Allyson chick?" Dean asked, creating shock between the two brothers.

"Precisely, Allyson Cowen is a highly valued person in heaven. She must be protected at all times, it is my turn to watch over her." Was the angels reply.

"What is so special about a twenty-something girl that requires around the clock heavenly protection?"

"You should come and see for yourself." Was all he said to the brothers, which of course, gave them reason to follow him. When they got to the door, they noticed that Castiel didn't knock, but entered by going straight through the door. Confused, they were ready to knock when they heard talking.

"Castiel, it's nice to have you back. Wait, those two freaks? Ugh, I knew they weren't feds." Sam looked to Dean as if to say, "I told you so," and this caused Dean to feel anxious. Soon the door opened, revealing a makeup-free and baggy eyed Allyson.

"Come in, and thank your friend Cas. I rarely take orders from an angel, or any spirit for that matter." She left the door wide open for them, as if to symbolize all the things the brothers were about to find out, because surely there was more to this girl that meets the eye—especially if she requires angelic protection 24/7. But, boy, they weren't prepared to see what lied ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Little time had passed, but it felt like ages. "Explain this again?" Dean asked, which caused Allyson to sigh with frustration. "I can't see them, not exactly. I hear them, feel them. It's hard to see them." Dean looked to the invisible void which Cas stood. It was an invisible void to Allyson, because she couldn't see him. She could only hear him, feel him—because that totally made sense.

"So, what? You are disabled or something?" She snorted at Dean's half-witted response.

"I wish, darlin'. Now, look—it's early. Let me do ya'll a favor and cook ya'll breakfast." She tried her best to smile, but she had heard plenty of the Winchester brothers, and she knew all too well that in their 'line of work' that they weren't given home cooked meals in a long while.

"That's unnecessary," was what Cas had to say. This made Allyson roll her eyes.

"Oh please Castiel, you should know by now that I cook breakfast every morning. This morning is no exception." She stood up without another word, and left the Winchesters by themselves with the seemingly invisible Cas.

"Cas, did any of that make sense to you?"

"It makes sense to me only because it was how she was created. She isn't meant to be like you, but she's on her way to being just that."

"And what is that exactly?" Tensions between Castiel and Dean were high, but neither of them thought that a girl who was blind to the supernatural creatures she tended after would make it worse.

"She's becoming more…what's the word? She's becoming more—"

"Like a hunter, like one of us." Sam interjected.

"Yes, I suppose that is fitting to her situation."

"But, why is she blind to angels and demons in the first place?"

"It's a precaution, she's slightly invisible to us as well. She's harder to find, and she's harder to deal with." How much trouble could a twenty-six year old girl cause a bunch of angels? That thought ran through both the Winchesters, as they would think that a twenty-six year old would have nothing on these ancient beings.

"She's quite unpredictable, and she's becoming stronger. Things in heaven aren't getting any better, especially now that Allyson has been discovered." They remained silent as Castiel couldn't speak anymore of the situation at hand, and the brothers needed time to process, to think. Dean was struggling with the processing part of the situation when he heard Allyson humming a tune from the kitchen.

"Does she always hum when she cooks?" He asked, almost out of annoyance, but more out of curiosity.

"I suppose she does, yes." Was the angels reply. It wasn't much time that had passed then when they heard a whistle from the kitchen, and the sounds of ceramic plates clanking together.

"Breakfast! Come get it before I eat it all myself!" Allyson shouted, causing the boys to rush into the kitchen, their noses soon filled with the aroma of her cooking.

"What all did you cook?" Sam asked, chuckling lightly.

"Pancakes, Belgian Waffles—I wasn't sure which ya'll preferred. Bacon, eggs, sausage and of course hash browns." She filled up all the plates with a bit of everything, and soon enough the boys started to chow down.

"Now, I need to shower, I can suspect you two won't get into any sort of trouble while I'm away." They looked at her as if she was crazy, because she was acting like their mother, not someone they were trying so desperately to figure out.

"Look, this house is special—and ridden with things that go bump in the night. I know all about you and you're antics, so please, for the love of all things good, keep it together until I can come take care of things myself."

This seemed like a tall order to them, but they partially wanted to see how she managed to get rid of the things that go bump in the night.

— — — — — — —

It took her at least thirty minutes to shower, dress, and do herself up like she would on any normal day. When she came downstairs, she noticed another invisible presence. It was obvious that someone other than Castiel and the two Winchester boys were there, simply because the brothers were whispering in harsh, hushed tones.

"Another demon, don't worry about it—I'll take care of it." She could hear the snickering from the demon at hand, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You know, for a girl who can't see what she's dealing with, I'm surprised to see you rollin' your eyes when it just so happens to laugh." Dean was the one who said this to her, but she shook it off.

"I know when something unwelcome is in my presence, and they know that I am aware. I'll deal with it, don't mess with him before I get my chance." She was stern, something Dean didn't appreciate.

"I can tell you don't like me very much right now," She started.

"But I could care less, I didn't ask for your help, you came looking for me on your own terms. I'm just doing what I'm told." Sam shook his head, and looked up to the girl.

"And what is it exactly that you're being told?"

"If you're so curious, why don't you ask the angel yourself? Surely, he could provide better answers. As for the rest of things I have prior engagements, so I must be leaving." She left without another word, but the boys followed her just as the demon did. They could almost hear her talking, and they could definitely hear and see the reactions from the demon afoot.

"She's getting a rise outta him," Sam whispered. It was obvious, but soon things took a quick turn for the worst.

_"_I _dare_ you, go ahead, try it." She turned briskly, as if to face the brothers, but instead her eyes were dead set on the demon. He grabbed her by the throat and once his hand touched her skin he reacted violently. It was as if her skin was coated in holy water, because he wanted to repel like a bug; only she took ahold of his grip against her neck with a grit teeth snarl as he stared at her.

"You piece of shit, now you know. And now you'll—"

"Stop, Allyson. He's the least of your worries. Don't waste your energy on him." With a growl she released him, and the demon wen track from which it came.

"What in sam's hell—" Dean stared at the previously innocent girl with the utmost curiosity, and a new sense of fear.

"Chick, what are you?" He asked without thinking. She only laughed and replied, "I wish I knew."

_Authors' Note: Hi everyone! This is Freya, the author and creator of Shudder! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I was just trying to see how wide my audience would be based on the first chapter! I hope you're enjoying this fan fiction so far, and if you are please don't hesitate to leave comments or a review! The more feedback I get, the sooner I'll update!_

_Xoxo, Freya._


End file.
